End to innocence
by Z6don of the 327th
Summary: It is one year after the end of the wars with the covenant and the flood. Sierra 117 lost his life in the conflict along with other marines. A child is borne bearing eerie simalairities to the SPARTAN children. on hiatus until the fall
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Love hina nor Halo they are the property of Ken Akamatsu and Bungie respectively.

War. It was thought that humans alone would commit to such a thing. And then there was Reach. There was no warning; even the soldiers of the SPARTAN 2 program were decimated, except 1. Sierra 117 or Master Chief has become the face of humanity. This story begins were his ends, with the birth of his own, Keitaro Urashima.

"Okay Mrs. Urashima here he comes." The nurse soothingly tells her patient in a hypnotic yet joyful voice.

"Gaaaaaaaah!!"

"Oh my, he's a beautiful…" The doctors words died as he examined the child.

The infant in question looked exactly like any other healthy baby with the exception of two things. The first being that his eyes were a brilliant shade of violet that even the mother was shocked at. The other, more disturbing difference was that the child examined the doctor as one would size up an opponent before battle.

"He's pretty silent isn't he?"The mother chattered on happily since receiving her baby boy.

"What shall we name him?" Mr. Urashima asked with a smattering of exasperation.

"Keitaro" The mother replied "You have a great destiny ahead of you little one."

And so the last remnant of the SPARTAN project is born to a world that has found peace. A world that has no need of him and will crush his abilities underfoot.

And so begins another chapter in the bloody pages of history.

Strength, to stay the path of integrity

Honor, to respect the fallen

Silence, to preserve the spoken word

Memory, to light the shadows

Endurance, to weather all hardships

-Spartans Creed

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic and I apologize if it does not stand to your expectations, all comments are welcome and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The childhood of Keitaro was fraught with violence. He was extremely aggressive towards others and was surprisingly crafty. Grandma Hina received him when his parents decided nothing could be done with his attitude. As she looked into those bright violet eyes her mind thought up a storm.

"Were did you get those eyes my darling?"Thought Hina, as she flipped through the old family photo albums she found that nobody had eyes like that, they were all brown. She then began to believe that her son's wife was not faithful, as this festered within her she decided to pay them a visit.

She picked up the telephone. "Haruka, watch little Keitaro for me, I'm going to see his parents."

"O-okay how long will you be gone?" Haruka asked.

"Not long, just to straighten a few things out, goodbye."

"I wonder what's got her all in a fuss?" While Haruka mused over this she strolled over to the inn to watch her nephew.

-Later that day at the Urashima household

"What do you mean she wasn't faithful?!" Mr. Urashima exclaimed, anger began to surge through him that his own mother would accuse his wife of such a thing.

"The child has violet eyes; no Urashima would posses such demonic things."Hina explained.

At that moment Mrs. Urashima appeared at the doorway."Should we tell her?"

"I suppose it would help at this point, she knows so much."Mr. Urashima said.

"What exactly is going on?" Hina asked her son.

"Come in and we will explain." Mr. Urashima answered. They walked into the house softly. Mrs. Urashima pulled out an extra cushion for Hina to sit upon and then launched into her tale.

"A few months after the war we were approached by the lead team for the SPARTAN2 project. They told us that it was for the good of mankind that I accept a pre-fertilized into my womb, and so I did. The egg was from the exact DNA from one of their SPARTAN soldiers.

"But only one ever reached Earth." Hina interrupted.

"Not now mother." Mr. Urashima countered, he could see she was rather annoyed by his insubordination but gave way.

"Once I was fertilized at their lab they closed up shop and we haven't heard from them since." Mrs. Urashima finished. Hina huffed her disapproval and began moving towards the door.

"W-where are you going mother?" Mr. Urashima asked. He was rather flushed as he hurried up to see her at the door and yet he was frustrated because his mother was normally a content person.

"I will return your son when his warmongering nature has been eradicated." With that Hina closed the door and began her way home.

"Warmongering nature…what does she mean…?" asked himself.

In time little Keitaro absorbed his grandmother's teachings and his nature slowly sunk beneath a mask of simplicity and clumsiness that frightened even Hina herself.

"There is no way the demon within him could ever break free of the binding I have put on him… I am sorry Keitaro, you might get lonely but it is for your own good." As this thought dissipated she smiled grimly and finally relinquished him to his parents.

Sierra 117…John, was reborn.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Love hina nor Halo they belong to Ken Akamatsu and Bungie respectively.

Chapter 2

-19 years later-

"KEITARO!!"Narusegawa screamed.

"W-w-wait I can explain." Keitaro stammered. He cringed, awaiting the imminent beating.

"You pervert!" And Keitaro once again cruising at jet altitude over hinata springs.

"Why?" Keitaro asks himself."Why does this always happen to me?" He ponders his fate until he feels gravity beginning its cruel embrace. As Keitaro pulls himself out of what has to be his fourth crater that day he continues his introspection. 'And its always Naru or Motoko, what on kami's green earth did I ever do to them?'He brushes himself off."Well I suppose Kitsune does deserve some blame even though she herself has never hit me…" Keitaro began blushing at the thought of his mischievious tennant.

While he began the long trek home Keitaro reminesced about his life. About every assbeating Naru and Motoko handed him over the year and a half. About every clumsy accident that _had_ to be punished. About his failures…especially todai. The only true happy moment was when he was a small child.

_Flashback_

When Keitaro was a young boy of about seven he was rummaging through his fathers night drawer looking for something, what it was he couldn't remember but what he did find stood from the haze of his past…he found a pistol.

Just looking at the weapon gave little keitaro a feeling of immense importance, that he was born for this, as if this pistol made him as he was meant to be. He could feel a dark shadow strain against its bonds, trying to make itself known in the back of his mind.

"Keitaro!!" His father yelled at him then rushed forward and snatched the firearm away. "Don't ever touch this again, you could have been hurt or killed!!"His fathers face softened "Do you understand?"

"Yes father."Keitaro sighed disheartingly. But he did not understand. How could that feeling be evil? It felt as if it were a part of him an extension of his mind to change his own world according to how he saw fit. Instead he took his fathers words to heart and did not seek another firearm again.

_End flashback_

And even that memory filled him with shame. He simply couldn't place just where he got this personality from. This had been his life the whole 19 years, since he could remember. Tears began trickling down his face, their heat rolling down off of his cheeks, he collapsed on the street, sobbing for the life he had lived, that he could nto control. He slowly wiped the tears when he saw something…a magazine rack filled with magazines depicting all types of firearms. Soemthing in the back of his mind brought him to his feet and forced him into the store. He bought one of the magazines walked outside and as he was flipping through the pages he felt a tingle in the back of his head…and he remembered.

The forgotten shadow ripped from its bonds within the confines of Keitaros mind crushing the useless resistance offered by hina's commands to the child. His other had arrived to share with him his only true ability: war.

The pure mental strain of this figure burst keitaro's brain with such a force Keitaro once again collapsed upon the ground.

"W-where am I?" Keitaro asked. He stood at the center of a completely white room. In front of him was his reflection. 'Why is there a mirror here?'

"This, is your mind" His reflection said.

"Hey, how can you talk?!" Keitaro gasped. Scrambling away from his reflection he noticed it did not mirror his movements. It wasn't a reflection it was, something else, or at least some one wholooked exactly like him.

"Well I should say our mind." The reflection mentioned absently.

Keitaro examined his other self. He was an exact copy, about six and a half feet, thin yet strength hidden within the interior, raven colored hair, there was only one difference. His "other" had confidence all but pouring off of him, in fact their only common aspect was the phisical one. While Keitaro was about as clumsy as one could get, though rather charming in a goofy kind of way his other was as cool as a cucumber and was an imposing rather than awkard looking. Simply it was just the way he carried himself that it looked like he could just about anything…except fly that was keitaro's specialty.

'Just who is this guy?'Keitaro thought. The other stepped towards him.

"I'm you…youre me."His other's gritty deep voice explained matter of factly.

"That doesn't make any sense at all we're as different as two people could possibly be!" Keitaro spluttered.

"Then let me show you."

The Spartan strode into Keitaro and a flash of light was the last he saw.

Authors note: Hey guys thanks for reading, I kinda don't know where I want to go with this so if you have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated as would any reviews, especially flames. Chapter 4 should be posted soon as I have gotten doen at least half of it…well see next update!!

-z6don


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hiss of the cryo chamber woke him, he climbed out

"Come on we've got to get the hell out of here!" A random technician told him.

"Out of where?" Keitaro tried to speak his question yet he could not. As he began to move he realized he wasn't in control.

"You're in my memories."His other told him.

"What, impossible!?"Keitaro stammered, unconvinced.

"Just watch and maybe you'll learn something."

"Okay."

Keitaro watched his others memories with absolute conviction. He saw pure uncensored war, the unfolding hatred shocked him. He had never seen gore and violence in open view, it made him sick to his stomach. Everything in front of him completely erased any notion of sympathy left within him for the Hinata girls. As Installation 04 was destroyed he came to a conclusion. After all that had happened he finally stood upon high charity.

"I'll come back for you."

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it..."

"Cortana." He moaned "Cortana."

"Excuse me but I'm definitely not this Cortana girl you talkin about, mind fillin me in?"

"K-Kitsune is that you?" Keitaro floundered looking around he noticed his head was on her lap, she was stroking his hair, or at least until he woke.

He managed to back away from her so that neither of the "inquisition" could use him for batting practice because of his pervertedness.

Kitsune observed Keitaro as he began calming down. Through all of this she noticed something…his eyes. While he was still the blundering yet mysteriously charming manager they had all known yet something was wrong. His pupils burned with a righteous fire at what happened to him. This raised her curiosity a notch higher, she had to find the source of this new found confidence.

While Keitaro stood and straightened his glasses, Kitsune grasped him by the shoulders."So what's new with you?"She breathed seductively in his ear.

"N-n-nothing Kitsune."He stuttered. "P-please don't touch me like that…they might be around."

'Hmmm…still the same old Keitaro.' Kitsune backed away from him. "So you're saying that if the inquisition wasn't around you would agree to some fun?"

Keitaro choked at her words."Well yeah I-I mean no…maybe." He began preparations for another flight because of such a bold admission.

"Okay Kei, I'll hold you to it." smiled and yet she felt sorrow welling up through her sake saturated heart.' Have those girls really done this to him?'She thought about this. 'Than I to, am at fault.'

"Why are you out here Kitsune?" Keitaro's voice broke her from her intricate thoughts.

"Oh, well when you were gone for more than a couple of hours Shinobu began to worry so Su, Sarah, and I came out to search for you." Kitsune explained.

"What time is it?" As Keitaro asked this he looked at his watch. "Six, I've been out for three hours?" At that realization his others memories exploded through his head.

"Are you okay Kei?"Kitsune reached out to him.

"Yeah I'm fine I'll just go home, don't bother coming with me I don't really feel like flying anymore today." After saying this Keitaro left, leaving Kitsune to her thoughts.

'Something is definitely wrong.' Her natural curiosity then got the better of her. 'And I will find out what it is.'

-Later, back at Hinata sou-

Miraculously no other incidents happened that night. Not even Su delivered her trademark flying kick. Keitaro sat in his room, study books scattered upon the floor. But his mind was elsewhere. In front of him a holoplayer repeatedly played scenes from the Halo conflicts. They were nothing like what his other had shown him.

"Of course they wouldn't show what truly happened." His other spoke from his head. "Nobody wants to think a single genetically altered soldier saved them.

"But why?" Keitaro paused the holo."Why not remember the man who saved humanity?"

"Fear, pure and simple. His other went on in that monotonous yet hypnotic tone. "The SPARTAN2 project was one of desperation, a last resort." Keitaro shifted uncomfortably. "Imagine what that one soldier could do."

"But why would he try to hurt what he was defending?" Keitaro asked, confused.

"Exactly." Anger began creeping into the others voice. "The senate however, disagreed and once the Flood and the Covenant were destroyed they pulled the plug."

"Y-you mean they killed you?" Keitaro gasped, horrified.

"In simple terms, yes."The other sighed." In an effort to justify what they had done I was termed an acceptable loss of resources to ensure the continued safety of humanity."

"But how do you know all this?" Keitaro sat up, he did not doubt his story but his knowledge about his seemingly inexplicable death was intriguing.

"I will tell you some other time, one of your tenants' approaches."

No sooner had he said that when a knock came on his door.

"Sempai, dinners ready." Shinobu's voice called through the hallway.

'Great, I suppose I don't have much time to live.' Keitaro's mood took a down turn at his impending doom.

As Keitaro made his way to the dining area his sense of dread grew until he came into view. Standing before him were two very real, very pissed off young women.

"What were you doing with Kitsune earlier today?" Naru asked sweetly, her voice dripping with venom.

"Yes Urashima, what were you doing?" Motoko inquired.

"N-nothing, I s-swear." Keitaro raised his hands to absorb the upcoming blows.

"You dare raise your hand against a woman?!" Naru snarled, the iron punch came as expected, what happened next shocked them all.

Keitaro's body acted of its own accord, snatching Naru's wrist from the air and using the momentum to deliver a crippling blow to her gut.

"Guf!!" Naru fell to the ground, unable to support herself she collapsed.

"You die now Urashima!!" Motoko shrieked raising her katana to send Keitaro to hell.

Side stepping the blade Keitaro sent a roundhouse kick straight to her temple, knocking her out cold.

Four pairs of stunned eyes gazed upon a different Keitaro. A new age might have dawned , an era in which Keitaro ruled supreme over the land. As it slowly registered in his head what he had done he flew into his room locked the door and began making preparations for the coming storm, thus killing the new age.

"I don't see why you're afraid of them, I mean sure Naru's punch can break steel and Motoko knows techniques that should be used on only the most powerful demons but they aren't that strong." His other projected.

"Y-you mean you did that?" Keitaro was shocked; he began to think that maybe the senate wasn't acting to hasty to dispose of him.

"Well considering we're the same person I'd have been surprised if you didn't destroy them."

"That was you; I had nothing to do with it." Keitaro explained, hoping he would go away.

"Don't you see, there is no you or me, we are the same person." His other stated matter of factly.

"W-what?" Keitaro gasped


End file.
